Caliban
One of the most powerful Titans, Caliban has all the fury of an Aztec warrior. Only a Seeker with an incredibly strong will can summon Caliban. There are not many Seekers who have bonded with a Caliban, because of a combination of the rareness of a Caliban amulet and it takes a very talented Seeker to bond with one. He is also one of the most powerful Titans known to Seeker-kind. Caliban is closely related to the Caliban Ocean Warrior Titans. His long and unkempt hair is symbolic of a lion's mane, representing power, fierceness, and dangerousness. History Presently Caliban is known as the favored Titan of Dante Vale, The Huntik Foundation's most talented Seeker, but in ancient times the name Caliban rang loudest in the jungles of South America. That's where Aztec kings uncovered two rare Caliban Amulets and used the Titan to conquer their enemies and build their empires. Caliban inspired many legends about mighty warriors and vengeful spirits in Central America based on the sightings of them by the people there, particularly the Aztecs. Abilities Caliban is incredibly strong, and because of his reckless, unpredictable fighting style it is very unlikely that he could be beat, at least not without a fight. Caliban wears incredibly durable armor, so he can endure many brutal attacks. And his sword is incredibly sharp, enabling it to do incredible damage to an opponent. Reckless in his martial arts execution compared to the more organized efforts of brawler-Titans like Sabriel and Freelancer, Caliban's ferocious attitude makes him unpredictable, which is an enormous advantage against more formal combat styles. With Titan armor of the highest quality and a massive blade coveted by anyone who has witnessed its power, Caliban has been the linchpin in the rise of more than one empire, and he will continue to be used by Seekers, good or evil, to shape the future of Earth. Design History Because Caliban is one of the main Titans on the show, the designers wanted to make sure he was very impressive. It had to be obvious that he is a warrior, so they wanted him to look physically powerful. They also wanted him to look a little bit exotic. (Originally, he looked more like an Asian warrior, like a samurai.) The long hair on his head represents the power of a lion, a fierce and dangerous creature. For a while, the idea of Caliban gained more cybernetic and bio-mechanical pieces, but in the end, the essential part of him is his skill as a warrior. His final look shows the influence of the Aztec warriors of hundreds of years ago, with his strange mask and dangerous spikes. Gallery Image:Caliban.jpg Image:Caliban 2.jpg Image:Caliban (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Caliban Image:Caliban (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Caliban Trivia * Caliban is de naam van een boze cycloop in het stuk "The Tempest" van William Shakespeare. * Information on Caliban's design history is located at Huntik.com * Caliban is een van de sterkste Titans, de sterkste in seizoen 1, exclusief de legendarische Titans Categorie:Titans Categorie:Meso-Titans